1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to a television conference system in which video information and audio information are transmitted between first and second conference halls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, various kinds of television conference systems have been proposed According to a conventional television conference system, in general, video information is displayed by a monitor and audio information is transmitted by a speaker such as is described in Japanese Patent Publication Unexamined No. 60-116293 or No. 62-245889.
In the conventional television conference system, video information and audio information are transmitted between conference halls. The information transmitted in a particular direction is typically representative of the total activity in the originating conference hall. That is, typical systems have no capability for private information exchange among attendee of the conference or between the attendees of the conference and non-attendants Accordingly, with the conventional system it is impossible for a particular attendee send a message to another particular attendee in a private manner such that the message cannot be observed by persons other than the particular attendees. On the other hand, there is a problem such that a conference is interrupted in the case where a secretary contacts an attendee regarding an emergency matter.